You Haven't Seen the Last of Me
by CherCrewForever
Summary: Sean and Tess have a little surprise in store for them... I do not own anything except for one or maybe another characters. - March 17, 2014: Because I have forgotten my email account that is called CherFanForever, I'm reposing and kind of revising this for my new account. I'm really sorry about that and that I haven't been on in ages.


**A/N: I have no clue if Tess is the same age as Cher, she's about thirty or forty something. I Hope you like this chapter more to come.**

* * *

**March 17, 2014: Because I have forgotten my email account that is called CherFanForever, I'm reposing and kind of revising this for my new account. I'm really sorry about that and that I haven't been on in ages.**

* * *

Tess's POV

I'm sitting in my office with a million things on my mind. Life was great when I first opened this club, now everything's going down the toilet. First the financial problems hit, then Georgia gets pregnant (thank god we found Ali, to replace her for now though), my stupid ex-husband is trying to get me to sell the club to some developer...then Sean and I spend one drunk night at my place and I wind up pregnant. Nobody knows yet, but I can't keep it a secret any longer. It's closing time now, and most of the girls went home. But when I get up and come out of my office, I see Ali getting ready to leave.

I smile when I see her looking at the newspaper clip of her on her make up table, "Hey."

She smiles, "Hey."

"You know that's a really good shot."

"I'm not used to seeing myself in the paper like that."

"Well, you might have to get used to it."

"I don't think I ever could."

"You know, I don't wanna come off like the wise old fairy godmother, but maybe you could learn from my mistakes."

"You don't like Marcus, do you?"

"No, I don't. I don't like him, I don't trust him, I don't think you should trust him."

Ali looks at me, "Is that what's best for me or what's best for you?"

"I don't know, I hope it's best for both of us." I shrug.

"Night, see you tomorrow." Ali smiles lightly and walks out.

"Night."

I sigh. I wish Nikki were like her.

"Oh, there you are." a voice from behind me says.

I turn around and smile a little.

"These things desperately need your glue gun. Especially this one." he says, placing a few outfits in my arms and motioning to the outfit he's talking about.

"Ok." I reply, smiling a little.

Sean can still tell I look worried.

"You ok?" he asks, concerned.

I try to sound assuring, "Yeah."

"Ok." he says, "She's not going anywhere."

Sean kisses my cheek and walks away. I walk out into the lounge...

"Hey, Tess!" Dave, our DJ, calls from his booth, "I got that track you wanted to rehearse for tomorrow night's show." he says holding up a CD.

"Jesus...honey, I'm sorry. I got a million things on my mind and I completely forgot." I shake my head a little.

"It's all good. If you want I can come in early tomorrow morning..." he begins.

"No, let's just get it out of the way." I say, taking off my jacket.

"You want a spot?" Dave asks as I step onstage.

I sigh, "Yeah."

* * *

Sean's POV

I'm sitting in the lounge quietly listening to Tess sing...

"Feeling broken, barely holding on. But there's just something so strong, somewhere inside me. And I am down, but I'll get up again. Don't count me out just yet." she sings.

Her voice is like an angel's, so chocolaty smooth. I could listen to her sing forever.

She continues, "I've been brought down to my knees. And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking. But I can take it. I'll be back, back on my feet. This is far from over. You haven't seen the last of me...you haven't seen the last of me."

As she continues, my eyes fill with tears. When she sings, she puts so much emotion into the song. It makes me wonder if something really is bothering her...

* * *

Tess's POV

When I wrap up the song, I go outside and start taking the stuff to my car, only to be followed by Nikki.

"Tess, we need to talk."

"No." I say, exhausted.

"Yes!" she says, still following me.

"I'm tired, Nikki."

"Well, then you can just listen! We built this club together, and then some girl comes in from out of nowhere who hasn't even paid her dues!"

"How do you know what dues she's paid? This chick doesn't sing this way because she had it easy." I put the outfits in the trunk of my car.

"They don't come to hear us sing, Nikki. Or, or, or is that, is that just bullshit now?"

"You know what? You're drunk, go inside and call a cab."

"I will not be upstaged by some slut with mutant lungs." she kind of slurs.

"Then leave."

She gasps, "You would ruin our friendship because of some girl you barely know? So much for loyalty!"

"Since when did you know anything about loyalty? How many god dammed times have I peeled you off the sidewalk? How many black outs? How many times have I held your head over the toilet bowl while you threw up everything but your memories?"

"Ok fine! But I will not stand in the back. Tess you've got to fix this..."

"You think you're my only problem? I'm about to lose my club! I'm about to lose the only thing that means anything to me! I have more to worry about than you pouring tequila on your Cheerios."

"Fine. Fine." She says getting in her car, "I quit!"

"I'm glad!"

She starts her car.

"Nikki, don't drive."

Right before she drives away, "By the way, I slept with Vince the night after your honeymoon."

As she pulls away, I become furious and grab my crowbar from the trunk of my car. Then, I shatter her passenger seat window. She suddenly stops and looks at me.

"You crazy bitch!" she screams.

Then she drives off and I sit on the trunk of my car and cry, realizing that I said that the club is the only thing that means anything to me. Now, it the third thing that means anything to me. I begin to cry softly, and suddenly feel a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey, it's ok." Sean says rubbing my back and rocking me a little.

I look up at him with tears in my eyes, "Sean?"

"Yeah?"

I hesitate, then blurt out, "I'm pregnant with your kid."

He looks shocked for a few minutes, but then he smiles, "Really?"

"Yeah. You're not mad?"

He smiles and shakes his head, "No...in fact...Tess...I love you."

I smile lightly, "I love you too."

He kisses me, and I smile against the kiss. He really does care.

He pulls away, "Let's get you home. You need your rest."

"Ok."

I stumble toward the driver's side and Sean stops me.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asks.

"Driving home." I reply, trying to get around him.

He picks me up and puts me in the passenger side, "You're too tired to drive. I'll take you home and stay there with you."

"You don't have to do that." I say, nodding off.

"I want to. I want to be here for you and the baby." he says, starting the car and driving off.

I smile and start to fall asleep.

"Tess?" he asks.

"Hmm?" I reply, half asleep.

"Will...will you marry me?" he asks.

I smile, "Yes."

The last thing I remember seeing was his smile and him kissing my forehead. Then I woke up with him in bed next to me. I'm glad he's going to stick around. Sean is going to be a better father than Vince would be.


End file.
